User blog:PansexualDude1999/My Coming Out Blog
So i'm sure some of you know about this by now but over the past year i have been telling people something personal about myself and everyone i have told about this has given me such positive reception and therefore i feel like this would be a good time to tell everyone something about myself that many people on here do not know So basically I am transgender I was born as a boy but ever since i was a little boy i never felt like i was a boy i always felt like i was a girl like when i was in elementary school all the boys would wanna play sports and play action figures while i liked to play with barbie dolls and hang out with the girls rather than the boys and it did lead me to get ridiculed a lot by the boys in elementary school Then when puberty hit me in 7th grade it was absolutely the most horrifing thing to me all these changes started to happen to me that made me feel like a monster and made me feel unnatractive about myself i hated that i was starting to grow a mustache and i hated the voice change and my body changing to become more masculine i felt like i wasn't myself anymore and i felt like i was turning into a creature and i was super self conscious about my body and i just kept begging that i would never go through puberty but sadly that was not the case for me It wasn't until High School hit me that i really realized that i wasn't a gay male but that i was really transgender and that it wasn't that i wanted to be a girl but that i feel i am a girl at heart and that i was always meant to be a girl and i was never meant to be a boy and i now truly believe that i am a girl and always will be a girl No i have not started transition yet to become a girl but i would like to start transition shortly after i graduate from High School and begin the whole process while i admit i am a bit nervous about it i believe this is the right thing and i think i will be a much happier person when it is over From now on i would like to be referred to with female prounouns (She, Her, etc) instead of male prounouns and i will be changing my username to PansexualGirl1999 once i figure out how to change my username on here lmao Also i haven ot decided on a female name for myself when i do transition (Although i do have a shortlist of girls names i'm thinking of) so until i come up with my female name once i become a female i would like to be referred to sitll as Pan on here And i would like to thank you all for being so supportive of me coming out to you all as being trans it really is awesome to have a community of people who are so open and accepting of me i feel like i dont have very many accepting people in my real life so it means so much that you guys have given me such overwhelming support you guys are awesome. -Pan Category:Blog posts